Loco San Valentín
by Kary-chan
Summary: Mi primer fic de gravi, para celebrar el 14 de febrero . Es una historia algo loca, pero hecha como siempre con cariño


~*~ Loco San Valentín ~*~  
  
Por Kary-chan  
  
Basado en Gravitation   
  
El sol hizo su salida triunfal ese día, como otros tantos, pronto convirtió aquella fría mañana en una cálida y hermosa.   
  
Un joven de cabellera rosácea (n/a: existe esa palabra? o.ó) comía con avidez el cereal que contenía aquel tazón, se le había hecho tarde, y como era costumbre en Sakano seguramente estaría hecho un manojo de nervios por el retraso del joven solista de Bad Luck.  
  
Termino de echar todo el cereal en su boca y tras beber todo el vaso de jugo agarro su pequeña backpack y salió corriendo, la puerta del departamento que compartía con el escritor se abrió a los pocos segundos de haberse cerrado.  
  
-Por Dios, ¿cómo se me pudo olvidar?- se dijo Shuichi mientras corría, se metió como un rayo a la cama del joven rubio y tras encontrar su oreja le beso. -Ohayo Yuki!!!!- dijo con un feliz grito.  
  
El joven escritor al sentir los labios de su joven koi besar su parte más sensible solo pudo sentir unos escalofríos por todo el cuerpo -Yyyagh!, Shuichi no hagas eso !!- le riño mientras se levantaba y se tapaba la oreja para evitar que Shuichi volviera a besarla.  
  
-:3 esto es para ti, ¡Yuki!- dijo entregándole una pequeña caja en forma de corazón, Yuki miro la caja, y despues a Shuichi, volvió a mirar la caja y de nuevo a Shuichi, no comprendía el porque de ese regalo tan extraño.   
  
- Yuki...- dijo en casi un berrinche Shuichi, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas que amenazaba con dejar caer.  
  
-o.OU...- Yuki no sabia que hacer, pero lo que si sabia era que no debía dejar llorar a Shuichi... o no podría calmarlo, tomo el obsequio y los ojos de Shuichi se iluminaron por completo.  
  
-Yuki!!!!- dijo el joven cantante abalanzándose sobre el joven de ojos dorados besándolo -Feliz Día de San Valentín- murmuro.  
  
¿Día de que...? penso Yuki... ¿pues a que fecha estaban...? ¿ya había llegado febrero tan rápido...? un momento, él tenia un pendiente que cumplir esa fecha.. pero no recordaba que.  
  
Shuichi se levanto -Tengo prisa porque voy tarde, pero llegare temprano para celebrar este día juntos ^-^ -  
  
¿-Shuichi?...- dijo Yuki sentándose en el borde de la cama y encendiendo un cigarrillo (el cigarro de la mañana nunca debe de faltar ^.~).  
  
-¿Hai?-  
  
-Tengo algo que hacer hoy...- dijo como si nada.  
  
-¿¿¿Que???- de inmediato los ojos de Shu-chan volvieron a inundarse de lagrimas -¿¿¿pero que???-  
  
Yuki rasco su cabeza... eso mismo quería recordar él, así que suspiro y abrió su agenda, claro ahí estaba remarcado con rojo, tenia que ir a una cita con el ganador de un premio para cenar con él ese día.  
  
-Una cita..- leyó en voz baja.  
  
Pero un oido súper gigante le apareció de la nada a Shuichi, por lo tanto escucho lo antes dicho por Yuki.  
  
-¿¿¿Como que una cita??? Yuki, se supone que con el único que debes de salir es ¡¡¡conmigo!!!!- dijo señalándose para recalcar lo antes dicho.  
  
-Es una cita de un concurso- le contesto secamente.  
  
-Pero.. pero... pero...- Yuki dio un paso hacia tras... Shuichi comenzaría a hacer su berrinche - ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡yo quería estar contigo!!!!!!!!!- dijo soltando unos inmensos ríos de lagrimas.  
  
-Lo siento... podríamos celebrarlo mañana...- dijo tratando de consolar al chico, y esperando que así se callará de una vez .  
  
-Snif snif, ¿prometes que mañana tendremos una cita Yuki...? ¿todo el día?- dijo tratando de controlar su llanto.  
  
-Claro.. claro.. ¡todo el día!-  
  
-¡¡¡Ok!!! Mañana tendremos una cita Yuki!!!- dijo volviendo a poner su sonrisa triunfal -bueno ahora si me tengo que ir... ¡¡¡bye!!!-  
  
-Adios - murmuro Yuki mientras veia la estela de polvo que habia dejado Shuichi al salir de una forma tan rapida del departamento. Despues suspiro... no recordaba por que o como lo habian hecho aceptar ese concurso tan estupido... pero tampoco recordaba que el habia aceptado que fuera en esa fecha, pero si recordamos que Yuki no celebra esa fecha, que para el es como un dia mas, pues era lógico que lo hubieran comprometido asi de facil.  
  
Mientras corría, unas pequeñas lagrimas salian y se perdían con el viento que chocaba contra el, ¿cómo le habia podido hacer eso? Y sobre todo en su primer San Valentín... sabia que no era importante para Yuki, pero imaginaba que al estar con el tan siquiera lo tomaria en cuenta... -tonto Yuki...- murmuro mientras aumento la velocidad con la que iba, pero a los pocos segundos esa velocidad se apago y Shuichi caminaba lentamente, casi o mas bien dicho arrastrando los pies a cada paso que daba, hasta una tortuga hubiese sido mas rápida que el.  
  
Llego a la disquera y de pronto se topo con alguien.  
  
-Gomen...- dijo casi sin ganas, levanto la vista y era el mismo Ryuchi contra quien habia chocado, este le sonrio.  
  
-:3 ¡¡Shuichi!! ¡¡Na no da!! Que bueno es verte ^-^ - saludo el cantante.  
  
-Hola Sakuma-san....- pero Shuichi no pudo mas y empezo a llorar como antes ya lo habia hecho con Yuki. -buuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaa Yuki no me quiere... buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-  
  
-o.o ¿Shuichi esta bien na no da?- pregunto un angustiado Ryuchi de ver en esas condiciones a su pequeño amigo.  
  
-No... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Yuki!!!!!!!!!!!- dijo recordando que no pasaria ese día con su adorado Yuki.  
  
Por los insensantes (y sonoros) lamentos y lloriqueos de Shuichi mucha gente los rodeo, pero afortunadamente llego K y los metio en el estudio.  
  
-Shuichi deja de llorar o Ryuchi llorara tambien na no da...- dijo Ryuchi quien ya tenia unos ojos llenos de lagrimas.  
  
-Great... ahora los estan llorando- dijo K mirando aquella escena con una gran gota en su cabeza.  
  
-¿Que pasa aquí..?- entro preguntando Hiro, eso si, tapando sus oídos para amortiguar los sonidos de llanto de los dos cantantes.  
  
-Pues... ¿me creerias que no se?- le contesto K.  
  
-¡¡¡Shu-chan!!! ¿Que pasa?- dijo Hiro tomando de los hombros a Shuichi y moviéndolo para ver si asi reaccionaba, Shuichi respiro profundo tratando de calmar el llanto. -Hiro!! Yuki no me quiere!!- y se lanzo a los brazos de su amigo.  
  
-¿Nani? .___.U....- Hiro en lugar de comprender un poco mas estaba aun mas confundido.  
  
-¿Y tu porque lloras Ryuchi?- pregunto K.  
  
-Porque a Shuichi no lo quiere ese tal Yuki- contesto mientras abrazaba a Kumagoro.  
  
-¡¡¡Basta ya!!!- dijo K disparando su pistola para poner un poco de orden al desbarajuste que se habia formado.  
  
-O.O...- ante el disparo Shuichi se calló inmediatamente.  
  
-Al fin... puedo escuchar de nuevo mis pensamientos- suspiro Hiro, miro a su amigo y de nuevo pregunto... -¿que sucede?-  
  
Shuichi bajo la mirada, y despues de un rato de sollozar (en silencio), y de que sus amigos aguardaran su respuesta contesto -Yuki no pasara este día conmigo... porque tiene una cita-  
  
-¿¿¿¡¡¡Como puede tener una cita si esta saliendo contigo!!!???- pregunto Hiro enojándose, que acaso ya se le habia hecho costumbre a ese sujeto hacer llorar al pobre de Shuichi?  
  
-Es que es una cita con un fan... de un concurso...- explico Shuichi.  
  
Hiro se llevo una mano a la cabeza, tanto alboroto por eso... bueno... Shuichi era sensible casi a todo, y si el no pudiera estar ese dia con su hermosa novia tambien se pondría triste... claro que Shuichi llevaba cualquier emocion a limite del extremo.  
  
-¿Shuichi ya no llorará na no da?- pregunto Ryuchi, o mas bien kumagoro, puesto que Ryuchi lo traia sobre su cabeza.  
  
Shuichi intento sonreir -no, ya no-  
  
-Y por que no acompañas tu a Yuki a la cita..?- pregunto K que estaba sentado en las silla, con el respaldo hacia delante y limpiando su arma favorita.  
  
-Por que no creo que sea justo para ese fan de Yuki...-  
  
-Yo creo que ese fan estaria contento de tener tambien al famoso cantante de Bad Luck en esa cita- dijo Hiro.  
  
-¿Tu crees Hiro?- dijo Shuichi con estrellitas de esperanza en sus bellos ojos.  
  
-hai ^^u-  
  
-Pero no se en que lugar ni a que horas será esa tal cita- dijo bajando nuevamente la cabeza derrotado.  
  
-Yo se donde será- dijo de nuevo kumagoro levantando su brazito (n/A: oooh ustedes entienden... era Ryuchi manejando a kumagoro.)  
  
-Eh?... ¿y tu como sabes Sakuma-san?- pregunto un tanto sorprendido Shuichi.  
  
-No soy Sakuma-san na no da!- "dijo" kumagoro pegándole en la cabeza a Shuichi, -y lo se porque lo escuche- dijo, y esta vez, la cara de Ryuchi mostró una sonrisa de picardía muy sospechosa.  
  
*****inicio de flashback*****  
  
-¿Una cita Eiri-kun?- pregunto Tohma.  
  
Yuki no contesto, solo encendio otro cigarrillo, le dio una bocanada, y despues lo miro -una locura que se le ocurrio a la editorial- contesto casi sin ganas.  
  
-Vaya, me sorprende que aceptaras-  
  
-mmmm, debia de aceptar- dijo Yuki haciendo memoria de que le darían un "bono" por esa cita (n/A: yo se que Yuki no es codicioso, pero una ayudadita de vez en cuando le cae mal a nadie, ne?)  
  
-Y donde será eso?-  
  
-El ganador debe de escoger el lugar, políticas del concurso- dijo Yuki mirando hacia la ventana.  
  
Toma lo miro, como preguntándole mas detalles de ese concurso, Yuki suspiro, bebio de su trago y le explico.  
  
-Escogió ese disco-restaurante-bar de moda.. creo que se llama "Magestri", será a las 8 p.m del 14 de febrero- dijo recordando lo que había anotado esa mañana en su agenda.  
  
-Pero Eiri-san el 14 no lo deberias de pasar con...?- iba a preguntar Tohma cuando fue interrumpido con la inesperada aparicion de un conejo rosa frente de el.  
  
-Kumagoro quiere salir temprano hoy na no da!!- le dijo.  
  
-Ryuchi... o.o- dijo un tanto sorprendido Tohma, pero como esas "apariciones" de kumagoro eran frecuentes se podría decir que ya estaba acostumbrado. - ha.. hai, puedes salir temprano ^^U no habrá ensayo Ryuchi-san (n/a: no mi acuerdo como le llama Tohma a Ryuchi así que perdón si no le dice de esta manera u.u).  
  
-Na no da!! Ryuchi se va se va!!- y salio corriendo vestido con el traje gigante de conejo.  
  
- ese esta loco....- murmuro Yuki al ver la intromisión y salida inesperadas de Ryuchi.  
  
-^^u algo...-  
  
-Bueno- dijo Yuki levantándose de la silla y apagando su cigarrillo -debo de irme... tengo algo que hacer- y salio de la oficina sin darle la oportunidad a Tohma de decirle lo de la fecha que había escogido.  
  
*****final del flashback*****  
  
-Asi que en el "Magestri"...- repitio Shuichi.  
  
-Ahí tienes todo para pasar este dia con Yuki- le dijo Hiro sonriendo y dándole una palmada de aliento en su espalda.  
  
-HAI!!- contesto emocionado Shuichi.  
  
-na no da!! Shuichi esta feliz de nuevo- celebro Ryuchi lanzando miles de confetis a Shuichi que saltaba de la alegria.  
  
-Shindou-kun!!!!!!!!- entro gritando Sakano hecho un torbellindo.  
  
-Aquí estoy Sakano-san ^-^- contesto el aludido.  
  
-Porque siempre me haces buscarte por toda la disquera... deberias de llegar temprano- le regaño.  
  
-Gomen, pero vamos a ensayar... que hoy tengo muchas energias!!!- y se metio al estudio de grabación.  
  
-Ryuchi-san a usted los busca el jefe- recordo Sakano, a lo que Ryuchi salio saltando a ver que era lo que queria su compañero de grupo (además de jefe y amigo ).  
  
El ensayo transcurrio sin algun otro contratiempo o lo que era lo mismo, sin ningun otro berrinche por parte de Shuichi, aunque realmente se concentraba en cantar, entre tanto y tanto pensaba en la sorpresa que le daría a Yuki, aunque una vocecita dentro, muy muy dentro de él le decia que esa idea no era tan buena que digamos, claro que Shuichi no le hizo ni el menor caso a esa voz.  
  
Al llegar al departamento, lo encontro vacio, el olor de la colonia de Yuki inundaba el lugar, por lo que Shuichi sospecho que Yuki había abandonado el departamento solo unos minutos antes.  
  
Se metio a bañar a prepararse para no llegar tarde, eran las 7:45 y apenas tendría tiempo de arreglarse y salir para llegar justo a la hora que le había dicho Ryuchi. Tambien aquella voz le decia que si confiaba en que Ryuchi había escuchado bien... pero como antes la ignoro por completo.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Tiro la colilla del cigarrillo al suelo y la aplasto, estaba ante la entrada de aquel lugar donde sería la dichosa cita, suspiro y levanto un poco los lentes oscuros que llevaba, mas por necesidad que por lujo, ya que asi se ocultaba un poco mejor de las fans de sus novelas.  
  
Suspiro, realmente no deseaba ir a esa cita, pero bueno, ya le habian pagado y armado todo el barullo; aunque lo que realmente le pesaba (aparte de pasar un rato con un desconocido) era que Shuichi, su pequeño Shuichi se había entristecido por no pasar ese día a su lado, y es que era prácticamente imposible, puesto que Shuichi salia de ensayar casi a las 8, hora en la cual el debia de presentarse ahí.  
  
Seguramente ahora Shuichi estaría llorando como una magdalena en esos momentos, y aunque Yuki aparentara que le disgustaba el llanto de Shuichi en verdad lo hacían enternecer, y es que era tierno que alguien llorara así por el... claro esta que cuando lloraba por otra cosa ridícula si le molestaba, entro al lugar intentando localizar a su "cita" entre las mesas y las masas de la gente que se agolpaba en ese lugar, no lo encontró (se supone que el ganador llevaría un clavel blanco en su vestimenta), así que fue a la barra del bar y pidió algo de tomar, lo esperaría ahí, despues de todo que tan difícil sería reconocerlo a el?.  
  
El joven escritor desconocia por completo si el ganador era una mujer u hombre, o de que edad sería, pero de lo que si estaba seguro era de que se aburriría como ostra (n/a: de hecho esta frase carece de sentido o.o-... pero se entiende ne? ^^U), ya imaginaba que el ganador no acabaria de hablar de sus novelas, de cuanto era lo que le había gustado, y como era que lo sabia?, facil por las firmas de libros a las que había ido, pero claro, como en cada una de esas firmas, esa vez debia de ser encantador y simpatico... rayos lo que se debia de hacer para comer (N/A: la verdadera frase es : "lo que hay que hacer para tragar" gracias ^^)  
  
Alguien toco su hombro y al voltear vio a un joven menudo, tendría casi la misma estatura que Shuichi, de cabello café un poco largo sonriéndole.  
  
-Buenas noches Yuki-san- saludo el chico sonriéndole.  
  
-Buenas noches....- contesto Yuki tendiéndole la mano.  
  
El joven abrio sus ojos, de un verde claro, al darse cuenta de que había olvidado dar su propio nombre -Soy Benny-  
  
-Mucho gusto Benny- saludo de nuevo Yuki.  
  
-No sabe la alegria que me da poder pasar un rato a su lado- empezo el joven a hablar emocionado.  
  
"y aquí vamos..." suspiro Yuki, era el comienzo de una larga nochecita... -Pasamos a una mesa?- le dijo Yuki al recordar que estaba en la barra del bar.  
  
-No, si quiere podemos estar aquí, no apetezco comer nada por ahora-  
  
-Como quieras- dijo mirándolo de reojo... el muchacho, para sopresa de Yuki pidio tambien un trago. -Cuantos años tienes?- pregunto al notar esto.... no era menor de edad por lo visto.  
  
-Tengo 20 años Yuki-san-  
  
Arqueo una ceja, ese joven se veia mucho menor... rayos, que la juventud de ahora no envejecia nada? (se pregunto al recordad a Yuki... o al mismo Tohma y el chico raro vestido de conejo que tanto admiraban Shuichi y su hermano menor) (n/A: queeeeeeeeeee? No se ven viejos :P).  
  
El tiempo paso tranquilo y Yuki pidio otro trago, claro esta debia de tener cuidado con la cantidad que bebia, para evitar embriagarse, pero, sin que se diera cuenta, el joven saco un paquetito con un polvito y aprovechando que Yuki se dio la vuelta, lo hecho a su bebida, claro esta, tambien cuidándose de que nadie mas lo viera haciendo eso. (que porque de se dio la vuelta se estan preguntando?, pues estaba admirando el lugar... ese lugar era algo exotico y raro , al igual que los clientes que ahí estaban [claro excepto el duh!]).  
  
Se empezo a sentir mareado rapidamente, y era raro, solo había tomado dos tragos.... se llevo una mano a su cabeza, la vision tambien se le comenzaba a nublar.  
  
-Yuki-san, se siente bien?- pregunto Benny.  
  
-No...- dijo moviendo su cabeza para aclarar un poco la mente, la vista, y de paso a ver si se le quitaba un poco el dolor que tenia. -Te importaria... que dejaramos esto para otro día?- pregunto caminando hacia la salida.  
  
-Hai, no es problema, pero déjeme acompañarlo a su auto, realmente se ve mal- contesto, mientras que por lo bajo un sonrisa de triunfo se dibujo en su cara.  
  
Yuki por el dolor de cabeza, que le hacia sentirse mareado y demasiado confundido, no recordaba donde había estacionado el coche, pero al parecer le había indicado al jovencito donde estaba su coche, tan pronto se sintio sentado en el coche, cerró los ojos y se sumio en un profundo sueño.  
  
Benny mientras tanto no perdia el tiempo (n/A: y no... no se esten imaginando esa cosas por Dios ) marco por su celular, y en cuanto le contestaron dijo -lo tengo... lo llevare pronto-  
  
Abrio la puerta delantera del coche y una jovencita cayo, estaba inconsciente, Benny la atrapo y la dejo sentada debajo de una de las columnas del estacionamiento subterráneo del establecimiento, aquella niña era la verdadera ganadora del premio...  
  
***************************  
  
-Voy estar con Yuki, voy a estar con Yuki- canturreaba Shuichi mientras caminaba hacia el lugar donde se suponia estaria Yuki con su "cita", cuando iba a cruzar la puerta del estacionamiento para entrar un coche color plateado le cerró el paso y por poco y lo atropellan.  
  
-Tenga mas cuidado!!!- le grito un tanto enojado por el susto que le había dado.  
  
Entro, y por mas que busco no vio ni una sola seña de que su adorado rubio estuviera en aquel lugar, pregunto a todos y en todas partes, pero nadie le supo decir si su Yuki había estado o no ahí. Hasta que le pregunto al bar-man.  
  
-Oh si, lo vi, se fue con un muchachito, mas o menos parecido a ti... pero con el pelo café y unos centímetros mas alto.- le dijo el joven que atendia el bar.  
  
- gracias...- contesto Shuichi... ¿cómo que mas alto?....  
  
-Por cierto, se veia un poco enfermo -  
  
-Nani?- pregunto, su Yuki se había sentido mal? -gracias por la información- y salio del lugar, no le veia el caso quedarse si Yuki ya no estaba ahí, o si?  
  
Se fue a casa, tal vez Yuki ya había llegado, y si se sentia mal el podia apapacharlo y consentirlo ^^.  
  
********************  
  
Cuando abrio los ojos, la poca luz que había en ese lugar le impidio ver prácticamente nada, se levanto agarrando su cabeza que aun le dolia, ¿dónde demonios estaba?...  
  
-Al fin desperto Yuki-san- dijo la voz que había conocido horas antes, la de Benny.  
  
-Que rayos hago aquí?- pregunto tratando de levantarse, pero por alguna razon su cuerpo no le respondio y solo logro levantarse unos centímetros antes de caer de nuevo en la cama.  
  
-Pues... darnos dinero a nosotros- contesto sonriendo el muchacho llamado Benny, o que había dicho llamarse asi.  
  
Yuki se percato en que había dicho "nosotros" había alguien mas con el, entorno la vista para que sus ojos acostumbraran a la poca luz, y diviso a otra persona, mucho mas corpulenta que Benny parado junto a el.  
  
-Es hora de que sus allegados sepan que los tenemos secuestrado ¿verdad?- dijo marcando de nuevo su celular, esta vez, a la oficina de Tohma.  
  
Yuki movio su cabeza para evitar sentirse mareado de nuevo, pero no logro, puesto que esto los hizo que sintiera que iba a vomitar, su propio cuerpo por instinto se hecho en la cama, asi recostado no eran se sentia tan mal... pero no , debia de recobrar fuerzas el sabia que podia salir de ahí por su propia cuenta, y de paso darle un escarmiento a esos secuestradores.  
  
Se levanto de nuevo para arrebatarle el celular al muchacho Benny, pero nuevamente aquella droga hizo efecto en su cuerpo y se sintió débil, -maldición- mascullo mientras caia de rodillas al suelo, se sentia atontando... mareado.. en pocas palabras no estaba en sus mejores condiciones.  
  
Cuando cayó al piso ni cuanta se dio, lo ultimo que escucho fue la voz de Benny pidiendo el debido rescate.  
  
*********************************  
  
  
  
-Si diga?- contesto Tohma en su oficina sin sospechar siquiera lo que esa llamada sería, Sakano preparaba un té a su jefe, estaban charlando sobre la nueva gira de Bad Luck, entonces la cara de Tohma palidecio.  
  
-Jefe, esta bien?- pregunto Sakano un tanto preocupado, pero se preocupo aun ms al ver la cara de se podria decir angustia que ponia Tohma.  
  
-Ha... hai, comprendo... esperare la proxima llamada.... y colgo... se quedo mirando el telefono, ¿cómo era que Yuki se había dejado atrapar asi de facil? El conocia la naturaleza luchadora de Yuki. Y además... que no se suponía que el estaría ahora en una cita...?.  
  
-Sakano, sabe donde se encuentra Shindou-kun?- pregunto saliendo de su trance.  
  
Sakano se sobresalto por el repentino llamado, pero inmediatamente salio a localzar al joven vocalista.  
  
Tohma suspiro... claramente le habían dicho que no llamará a la policia.. pero tampoco podia quedarse asi como si nada.  
  
No pudieron localizar a Shuichi, por lo que los amigos (que para la fecha medio mundo.. bueno todos los conocidos de Yuki sabian de la desgracia) se movieron para el departamento del escritor, donde les habian dicho que sería la proxima llamada.  
  
-No puedo creer que pudieran secuestrar asi de facil a mi hermano- dijo Mika.  
  
-Nadie lo puede creer - contesto Tohma a su esposa.  
  
-Pero que no se supone que Yuki estaria en el "Magestri"?- pregunto Hiro un tanto confuso.  
  
-Si ese restaurante es muy caro, por lo tanto debe de ser seguro- siguió hablando Aya (siii había ido de meche ^-^).  
  
-Eh?.... ustedes como saben que estaria ahí?- pregunto Tohma frunciendo el entrecejo.  
  
-Eto...-  
  
Tohma miro a Ryuchi... recordando que el estaba ese día en la oficina, a lo que Ryuchi se volteo y comenzo a tararear una canción mientras balanceaba a kumagoro.   
  
Shuichi se había regresado a casa, pero paso por una pastelería, y vio un pastel que le parecio irresistiblemente delicioso, y si le daba eso a Yuki seguramente el estaría feliz, asi que entro, pero al estar adentro vio muchos mas pasteles, y cada uno se veia mucho mas delicioso que el otro, por lo tanto se tardo en elegir uno.  
  
Y cuando ya iba llegando a la casa penso en preparar un caldo de pollo (o de gallina como lo conozcan ^^U) asi que se metio a la tienda a comprar todo... asi que se tardo en llegar, y como no queria molestar a Yuki o a su fan había dejado el celular en casa, he ahí la razon por la cual nadie lo pudo localizar para informarle.  
  
Metio la llave a la puerta pero antes siquiera de girarla fue abierta.  
  
-Yuki llegaste temprano!!!!-dijo aventándose a los brazos de aquella persona que resulto ser K, Shuichi se le quedo observando -tu no eres Yuki- dijo.  
  
-¿En verdad?.... no me había dado cuenta - le contesto K quitándoselo del cuello (que lo tenia firmemente sujeto), Shuichi se fijo en todas las personas que habian en su departamento -Yuki hizo una fiesta y no me invito?- dijo confundido.  
  
-Shindou-san...- comenzo a hablar Tohma, pero le quito la palabra Hiro, tomo del hombro a Shuichi y lo condujo a la sala, lo sentó y suspiro.  
  
-Shuichi, quiero que escuches muy bien lo que te voy a decir... y que lo tomes bien...-  
  
Shuichi lo miraba con sus ojos muy abiertos, pasaba si mirada de Hiro a Thoma, a Sakano, a K, a Aya, bueno hasta Sakuma estaba ahí... ahora si que no entendia nada de nada...., que era l oque estaba pasando?  
  
**************************************  
  
Volvio a despertar, y para su suerte estaba solo, se levanto y comprobo que ya era dueño de sus propias acciones, ya no estaba mareado, ya era hora de salir de ahí, se levanto y camino, quizo abrir la puerta del cuarto donde ahora se encontraba, pero para su suerte estaba cerrada, busco su billetera (que para fortuna de el la tenia guardada en un lugar muy oculto y a pesar de que lo habian registrado no la habian encontrado) (n/A: orale o.o... pos donde la escondera????)  
  
Saco una tarjeta de credito y abrio la chapa de la puerta, bajo y solo estaba Benny sentado en la sala del pequeño departamentucho donde estaban, este se sobresalto al ver a Yuki.  
  
-Asi que un fan no?- dijo sonriendo con malicia, y un extraño brillo en sus ojos, se trono los dedos de la mano y despues le dijo -Pues vas a ver el recuerdo que te voy a dejar!- y se avalanzo a el dándole un puñetazo, de inmediato su compañero llego y quiso defenderlo, claro que Yuki fue mas habil y con una certera patada en el abdomen del otro lo dejo sin aire, aprovechando el corto tiempo que se doblo para recuperar el aire y lo pateo en la barbilla.  
  
Despues de unos cinco minutos de mas patadas, puñetazos y alguna que otra palabra altisonante por parte de todo mundo, Yuki salio de esa casa, se puso de nuevo sus lentes oscuros, se sacudio el saco negro lleno de polvo y comenzo a caminar de vuelta a casa...  
  
*******************  
  
-Mira resulta que a Yuki...- comenzo a decir Hiro, pero al ver a Shuichi se le hizo nudo el corazon y se calló.  
  
-Que le paso a Yuki?- pregunto Shuichi un accidente!!!?- dijo levantándose de un salto, pero nuevamente K lo sento.  
  
-No no, veras pues el...- pero a K tambien se le partio el corazon al ver los ojitos de cachorrito de Shuichi que ponia al querer saber sobre su Yuki.  
  
-Pues el...- comenzo Tohma.  
  
-Esta...- continuo Hiro.  
  
-Aquí o.o- dijo Ryuchi al ver a un lado de el al rubio escritor, que miraba a todos con no muy buena cara... que demonios hacian todos ahí? En SU casa .  
  
-Eiri-san! Estas bien- dijo Tohma sonriendo y respirando al fin en paz.  
  
-Como escapaste?- pregunto preocupada su hermana.  
  
-No te hicieron nada?- pregunto Aya.  
  
Shuichi miraba a todos.. hacerle?.. escapar?... -Yuki que pasa aquí? ;_____;- pregunto al fin Shuichi, cuando ya queria saber todo y no seguir en ese mar confusión que era ahora su casa.  
  
-Nada paso...- contesto Yuki sacando a todos de su casa (imagínense a toda la bolita hecha chibi sacada por un malhumorado Yuki de una pata ^^U).  
  
-Pero...- refutaron Tohma y su hermana.  
  
-Estoy bien... los veo luego... bueno solo a ti y a ti- dijo señalando a su hermana y su esposo, para especificar a quien se había referido con que los veia manaña.  
  
-Yuki.... .___.- dijo Shuichi que lo esperaba en la entrada de la sala, este acaricio la cabeza de Shuichi con cariño.  
  
-No paso nada.. solo fue una falsa alarma- dijo tomando asiento y haciendo que Shuichi se sentara junto a el.  
  
-Alarma de que? .___.?- pregunto de nuevo.  
  
-De nada- dijo acostándolo en sus piernas, Shuichi se agazapo como si de un gatito se tratase.  
  
-Te quiero Yuki- dijo el muchacho feliz de estar (por fin) a lado de la persona que mas amaba.  
  
Yuki sonrio -tambien te amo Shu- Shuichi se levanto y miro a Yuki, se extraño de que este no se hubiera quitado los lentes de sol -Yuki porque no te quitas eso?- dijo tratando de quitárselos el mismo, pero Yuki tomo su barbilla, lo acerco a el y lo beso con pasión, las mejillas de Shuichi se sonrojaron y miro con ternura a su koi.  
  
-Yuki!!- dijo abrazandolo por el cuello, por el movimiento inesperado las gafas cayeron. -Yuki... porque tienes el ojo morado .___. , ¿quien te pego ;_________;?-  
  
Yuki suspiro -nadie.. nadie...- aquel había sido un raro día para el... por algo no le gustaban los días festivos -.  
  
-Te duele?- pregunto Shuichi mirando a Yuki.  
  
-Algo...- contesto -pero yo se de algo que me quitará el dolor- dijo volviendo a tomar la barbilla de Shu, delineó sus labios con sus dedos y despues le beso.  
  
Al fin y al cabo Shuichi si iba tener una velada de San Valentín con su amado.... y a Yuki estando con su Shuichi ya no le daba lo mismo que fuera San Valentín, si era tan importante para Shuichi lo celebrarían cada año.   
  
Lo fue tumbando poco a poco en el sillón, su mano viajaba dentro de la camisa de Shuichi, tocando su tersa piel, disfrutando de la sensación que era tocarla, llego hasta una de sus tetillas y la apretó con suavidad, sacando del joven cantante un leve gemido de dolor y placer, fue deslizando la camisa hasta arriba hasta quitarla por completo, despues beso nuevamente a su joven amante, metió la lengua a la boca de este, ambos pudieron sentir inundar sus bocas del sabor de cada uno.  
  
Beso el cuello, despacio, lentamente, alternando cada beso con una pequeña lamida, el joven de cabellos rosáceos simplemente se dejaban llevar por las caricias que le daba el joven escritor. Yuki fue quitando con lentitud y gran maestría el pantalón de Shuichi, para despues quitar la ropa interior de este. (N/A: pues no que hace rato se sentía mal el muchacho.... o.o?)  
  
Shuichi lamió su oreja para susurrarle despues un tierno te amo, la respiración de Shuichi se agitaba conforme las caricias de Yuki se intensificaban, la ropa de Yuki también pronto quedo regada en el piso de la sala, y abrazo el desnudo cuerpo de su joven amante.  
  
Coloco a Shuichi boca abajo, tomando su miembro entre su mano, comprobando que las caricias antes dadas lo habían hecho reaccionar (n/A. O////o hoe!!!!!!!), mojo con su boca sus dedos, el cuerpo de Shuichi se sacudió al sentirlos dentro suyo, sabia que el dolor se aproximaba, mas se calmo al recordar que siempre ese dolor se iba y en su lugar llegaba un exquisito placer.  
  
Yuki arqueo la espalda cuando todo el placerse agolpo en solo un lugar, despues estalló en un leve grito, su mano quedo llena de la semilla de su amante, se llevo la mano a la boca para saborear el delicioso manjar.   
  
Shuichi cayó rendido, su cuerpo estaba cansado despues de recibir tantas sensaciones parecidas a una descarga eléctrica, Yuki miro a su pequeño amante y le beso la frente. -No sabes cuanto es lo que te amo Shuichi- susurro, Shuichi sonrio y le acaricio la mejilla.  
  
-Gracias por estar este día junto a mi- le dijo, Yuki no contesto nada, solamente le dio un beso en sus labios, la noche hizo presencia, llevándose la luz del día con ella, y en medio de la oscuridad solo fue posible ver a los jóvenes amantes abrazados, y entregándome de nuevo a sus sentimientos.  
  
*****************************************************************************   
  
Hooooolaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
  
Mi primer fic de gravi o.o, Sugoi!!! XD. Espero que haya sido de su agrado ^-^ estaré muy feliz si asi es.  
  
Advierto que es el primer y ultimo fic que hago de Gravitation... no se porque pero batallo con la pareja Yuki x Shuichi.... (o.o será que porque me identifico demasiado con Shu-chan? Y por lo tanto es demasiado raro escribir acerca de ellos?)  
  
Escena lemmon... o disque lemmon hecha de nuevo con mucho esfuerzo... alguien me puede explicar por que si batallo tanto en escribir lemmon no dejo de hacer fics shonen ai? Soy rara T______________T demasiado rara.  
  
Bueno, si les gusto dejen su opiniones si?   
  
  
  
Matta ne!!! kary_yuy@hotmail.com  
  
***************************************************************************** 


End file.
